


Different

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary!family, F/M, Fluff, I needed fluff, Olicity!Family, Sara & Oliver friendship, so have FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara and Leonard had had many experiences other people hadn't even dreamed of. Now it was time for them to experience something so "mundane", which was surprisingly totally new to them. Family!Fluff, and Romance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

“Did you ever think that we would get to live something like this?” Sara suddenly asked; taking Leonard in surprise. Lost in his own thoughts he turned to face the woman and a small smile appeared on his face.

“No… I didn’t.” He answered sincerely; fingers lacing with hers as Sara decided that her husband’s chest was a much better place to rest than the couch. “Not in a million years.”

She looked up at him; eyes filled with so much love that it made his chest tighten and that ethereal glow she had these past months, and she pressed a chaste kiss on his lips that felt just like it did the first time they had kissed. They were still soft and back then; it was the only soft thing Sara found on Captain Cold. But she soon came to realize that under that façade there was truly a remarkable man; and a man she felt hopelessly in love with. 

“I love you, Len.” She told him and her hand touched the man’s cheek; not even noticing the few new lines that had appeared on his face. She never did anyway; age didn’t matter, just as gender didn’t either, and when it came to her husband… she always found him the most handsome person against any competition.

“And I love you, pretty bird.” Leonard’s hand tangled with Sara’s blonde locks; shorter now but still soft and silky and leaned down for another kiss which grew a little more heated. But just as Leonard’s hand traveled inside Sara’s top, _almost-_

“Daddy, Mommy what are you doing? We’re gonna be late!” The little blonde complained as she walked inside the room and towards the couple who was trying to look presentable.

“Sorry baby, daddy and I were just very very excited.” Sara tried to explain as she pulled her daughter between her and Leonard. The little girl was giving both of them the side eye; courtesy of Leonard and her bright blue eyes; also courtesy of Leonard, slanted from her mother to her father. “Are you ready to go?”

“I made my bag, I got the sandwich daddy made me-.” She explained and then Sara smacked Leonard’s arm much to the little girl’s shock. “Mommy, why are you hitting daddy?”

“Because daddy didn’t give you the sandwich I made you and thought it would be a better idea to make another one without telling me.” She complained with a fake pout; even though her annoyance at her husband was very much real.

“Hey, hey I wouldn’t want my snowflake to get food poisoning on her first day at school.” Leonard tried to justify himself; which apparently made Sara a lot more upset. “I’m sorry, babe but your toast reminded me a little too much of a burnt shoe to let Dinah eat it.”

The little blonde was watching her parents intently; waiting for them to stop bickering so she could finally go to school. Her mother had fixed her hair in two French braids and Dinah herself chose to wear leggings and a shirt instead of a dress; much to Sara’s joy.

And now these two weren’t planning on stopping their arguing any time soon. She knew that they didn’t mean it; mommy was trying not to smile and daddy was talking with that fake-upset voice, which reminded her of how he talks to Uncle Ray and Uncle Nate.

“Mommy, Daddy if you don’t stop I will call Uncle Laurel and Uncle Mick, and tell them to get me to school.” She suddenly announced; jumping off of the couch and getting her small backpack.

Sara looked at Leonard who smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. The nervousness over Dinah’s first day at school was really affecting them even if they didn’t notice at first. They could even bicker about the doormat or what kind of breakfast Dinah would have just to avoid thinking that their little girl was growing up.

“You will be a very evil little girl if you drag your uncle and aunt back from their honeymoon just to drive you to school, you know that miss?” Sara said and lifted Dinah up in her arms as she went to grab her phone and keys.

“Sorry mommy, I didn’t really mean it.” She said and Sara smirked at her daughter mischievously.

“I know you did baby.” Sara pressed a kiss in Dinah’s nose and the little girl squealed and tried to pull away.

“I’ll take her; you don’t need to carry a lot of weight.” Leonard said and took Dinah off of her mother’s firm hold. The little girl welcomed the change as Leonard’s strong arms held her with ease and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’m four months pregnant Len, not incapacitated.” Sara said and gestured to the swell of her stomach that was accentuated by the fitting form of her top. “Plus your daughter here has the weight of a feather.” She tickled Dinah’s sides and the girl wrinkled her nose.

“Let’s go!” Dinah cried out and Leonard laughed.

“Okay, okay.” He agreed and steadied his grip in the little girl. “It seems like the bossiness is the genes.”

“Don’t think that I didn’t hear this.” Sara called out from the driveway and Leonard just winked at Dinah.

 

They watched as the petite blonde walked inside the big building; the other kids looking like giants next to her. Dinah had gotten her mother’s frame, much to Sara’s disappointment. Perhaps her height and frame made Sara and Leonard think a lot more that she was still a baby. And now… seeing their baby with her school backpack; talking with little Lyla Queen who was hanging by her every word… it was a reality check.

“I feel like it was yesterday that I was holding her in my arms for the first time.” Sara whispered and Leonard; who had pulled his wife close the moment Dinah ran off, pressed a kiss on the crown of Sara’s head.

“Time goes by fast.” He agreed and smiled when he saw that Sara was rubbing her bump. “Now for round two.”

“Yeah, but this one is going to grow up too.” She said with a pout and Leonard actually _chuckled_.

“Am I sensing a pattern here?” He lifted his eyebrow dramatically and looked at the blonde. “Are you planning on having a new kid every time one goes to school?” Sara thought for a moment before answering.

“Mhmm… Tempting… Our kids will look really cute, but… I really don’t want to buy a mini-van.” She said and both she and Leonard erupted in laughter.

“What’s so funny anyway?” A male voice questioned and Sara smirked immediately.

“Hey Ollie.” She said and pulled the broad-shouldered man in for a quick hug. “And hi Felicity and Robbie.” The toddler that was practically glued to Felicity smiled at Sara and she lifted him up.

“Sara-.” Leonard tried to protest, but as his wife glared at him he realized that he was gonna lost the argument.

“What is happening; are we interrupting something? Are we, I mean we can go!” Felicity started to say; mixing up her words and stopping as soon as Oliver placed his hand protectively on her shoulder.

“Leonard here thinks that because I’m pregnant I can’t lift a toddler.” She said; lifting her eyebrow pointedly at her husband. “He forgot that I am a League trained-.”

“ _Honey_ , the kid…” Leonard reminded and Sara stopped; not wanting the small boy to go on and on about a League trained assassin.

“Right; sorry.” She apologized and checked to see if Robbie had actually heard anything. The toddler seemed too distracted by the swaying she had been doing unconsciously and he was actually watching his sister and Dinah talking.

“Funny right; how life used to be something else entirely and we didn’t think we could ever be happy… and how our lives are now.” Oliver observed and Sara smiled softly.

“Yeah; I guess this is true. I’m glad our lives changed; the blood was too much after all that time and now this kind of living… is…” She glanced at Leonard and Dinah and finally her small bump. “different.”

“But different is good.” The man said and got his now-sleeping son from Sara’s arms and let him rest in his.

Sara took Leonard’s hand in his and her fingers grazed the simply wedding band.

She heard her daughter’s laughter in the distance.

“Yeah. _Different is good.”_


End file.
